Teardrops on my Guitar
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: based off the song by Taylor Swift. For I, Mitchie Torres, was in love with Shane Gray. And there was no way in hell he would ever reciprocate those feelings.


_**A/N: So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. But I finally decided to sit down and write it. So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_

Shane looked at me. He sat in a chair next to his two bandmates waiting for their interview to start, and smiled. I felt butterflies enter my stomach; they were so intense, I almost felt nauseous. But I smiled back at him and lifted my hand in a wave. He did the same. But he turned, making his perfect dark hair swish, when Nate tapped his arm.

Once his eyes were off of me, I dropped the smile and my arms went around my stomach. I wished my stomach would stop reacting that way every time he even looked at me. I wished my heart wouldn't flutter or that my knees wouldn't go weak. But, alas that's the way its been for the past year and a half.

I first met Shane at Camp Rock and after a few bumps in the road we started our friendship. The whole year afterwards he kept in touch as much as he could and even stopped by my house on a few occasions. Despite him touring the country and me being in school, our friendship never faltered. In fact it grew each passing day, among other things. Like my feelings for him. When I left camp, I didn't think too much of it. I had a crush on him. He was Shane freaking Gray for crying out loud, what girl didn't have a crush on him? I thought it would go away. How wrong I was. Every time he called me, my feelings kept growing and growing. I really didn't know how bad I had it until he stopped by my house as a surprise. The minute I opened the door, I was met with his grinning face and was pulled into his strong embrace. That was the exact moment I realized I was doomed. For I, Mitchie Torres, was in love with Shane Gray. And there was no way in hell he would ever reciprocate those feelings.

At one point in time I hoped, there was an inkling of faith that he might feel the same way. But those hopes were crushed by the time the second year of Camp Rock started. Of course, Shane came back, he didn't need to, his attitude wasn't in need of adjustment anymore. But when your uncle owns the Camp, you get some perks. We were both extremely happy to see each other. I could see it in his eyes. And by the way he grabbed be in a death grip the moment he saw me. That was still at the time when I thought I might have a chance.

But somewhere in the middle of Camp, I don't remember the day, I was just walking around Camp and I heard his voice. I don't know who he was talking to but that didn't really matter. It was what he was saying that was etched into my memory forever.

"_..there's nothing going on between me and Mitchie, alright? She's my best friend, thats it." _

He sounded frustrated, almost as if he was sick of people asking him that question. Hell, I would be too...if I wasn't hopelessly in love with him. I tried to ignore him the rest of that day, giving excuses like I needed to help my mom in the kitchen or I needed to practice for Final Jam. But of course I couldn't stay away from him for too long.

When Camp ended, we went our separate ways just the same as the year before. He went out touring and I went back to school. But then it changed. He bent his schedule around so a lot of concerts were around my hometown. He would come visit me at my house and he would also bring me places. Like to backstage at a few of their concerts, to the set of their music videos, and occasionally to an interview.

"Alright, everybody quiet!" A loud voice boomed and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I sat against the wall where I could see a clear shot of the guys.

The interview started and the interviewer did all the usual. Introduced the guys and asked them the normal questions. How's tour going? What do you have planned for the future? Any new songs? Is a new album in the works? Stuff like that.

But what made me freeze, not being able to move, not being able to breathe was when the interviewer asked, "What about romance? Are there any girls in your lives?"

All three boys laughed nervously and looked at one another to see who would answer the woman's question first. Nate bravely took the stand first, "Well, for me at least, I find that having a relationship while on tour is hard. Long distance and not much privacy. It's...complicated."

I knew that's all they were getting out of Nate. I knew exactly what he meant by complicated. My good friend Caitlyn Gellar had captured Nate's heart, I learned that from Jason (Nate was mad at him for a good few days for letting the cat out of the bag). He had no idea however that Caitlyn returned those feelings. Caitlyn wasn't very shy about much but when it came to boys...that was a whole nother story. Neither Caitlyn or Nate had the guts to come out and say what they felt so complicated it was.

The interviewer than turned to Jason, "How about you? Any special girl in your life?"

"Not yet." Jason replied with a smile. "But I'm looking"

My heart started to pound when the interviewer looked at Shane. In the past year and a half no one had asked Shane about his love life, which was surprising. I was anxious to see if anyone had captured his heart while on tour that he hadn't told me about. That way I could be even more mopey around him.

"And Shane." The interviewer cooed. "I'm sure the whole world wants to know. Has anyone captured your heart?"

"Well..." Shane let out a nervous laugh, crossing one leg over the other. "I normally like to keep things to myself. But he'll probably spill the beans about it sooner or later." He pointed over to Jason.

"Hey!" Jason cried in defense of himself and Shane, Nate and the interviewer all laughed.

"So, you're saying there is a girl?"

My heart very well could have dropped into my stomach at his next words. "She's not mine. Not yet."

"You're pursuing her then?" The interviewer asked curiously.

Shane laughed and my heart fluttered again. "Something like that."

"You're ladies man Shane Gray, surely you have no problem getting a girl."

Shane gave a small smile. "This one's different." He replied. "She's not like the rest. That's what makes her so special."

The topic was changed after that. The interview continued for another minute before the interviewer closed it off and they called cut.

I watched as the boys talked to the interviewer and with each other. My heart felt like it had been ripped out even though I know there was no reason for that. Shane was not mine, he would never be mine. So why should I be jealous and hurt if he found someone he really likes? Because it's not me...and that just made it real.

I don't know who she is. I didn't even know she existed. Nate and Jason did apparently. They're like brothers though so its no surprise Shane would tell them. But I'm only his best friend, no reason to tell me.

I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talked about. So unlike me. Plain old Mitchie Torres. I bet she's a movie star or a model with tanned skin and a full body. Whoever she was, she had no idea how lucky she was to have Shane Gray after her.

* * *

I think I was very barely starting to let go of the pain in my heart. It's been only two weeks since the interview where he revealed he had a mystery girl. Somehow I managed to work up the courage to ask him who it was. He only blushed, stuttered for a few seconds and excused himself to the bathroom. He didn't say a word about it after that nor did I want to bring it up. He obviously didn't want to tell me. I don't know why. I tried to convince myself maybe it was better if i didn't know. That way, I wouldn't want to kill her when I saw her.

I thought maybe I would be able to pick her out at a concert or something but Shane never invited me back anywhere. Not to a concert or anything. He would come visit me at my house but I never went anywhere with them anymore. At least in the past two weeks. I came to the conclusion that Shane just didn't want me to know who she was.

Right at the moment, we were both sitting on my couch and he was telling some crazy tour bus story while Nate and Jason glared at him. I laughed, I always laugh when he's talking. EVerything he says, to me, is funny. He can be a little crude at points but to me its still funny and I always have to laugh.

He kept telling tour bus stories until Nate got fed up and wanted to get back at him.

"How's your girl Shane?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Both Shane and I tensed and Shane stopped talking. I tensed because I didn't want to know anything about Shane's girl, not really. I think Shane tensed because he didn't want me to know either.

But I played along, not wanting to give up my image. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, how is she?"

Shane glanced at me and gave me a hesitant look. I felt my heart plummet down further into the deep, dark hole but I kept my smile on. "I don't need to know her name or anything. Just what is she like."

Shane furrowed his brow and quickly glared at Nate and then turned back to me with a sigh. "She's great."

"Tell Mitchie how much you love her Shane." Nate continued on smugy and I saw Shane shoot the coldest glare at him. I wonder why..

"Go on." Jason encouraged with a small grin. Shane then shot a glare at him but remained quiet.

"Tell her what you told us." Nate stated. "'Guys I love her so much. I'm finally doing something right here, she could be the one.'"

Shane was now glowering at them with his cheeks tinted a slight pink. I wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or from anger. Either way it didn't matter, I felt my heart ripping in two.

He turned to me and his face softened, "She is really great." He affirmed and there was something in his eyes that I didn't miss. The love sparkle. "You would probably like her."

Oh I'm sure I would...

I kept my smile on though and nodded. "I probably would." I swallowed, trying not to make it to obvious. "Do I ever get to meet her?"

Shane stared at me for a few moments and then offered me a smile smile. "Sure, one day."

"Can't wait." I replied, hoping that didn't sound too forced. Shane nodded once, giving a quick cold glance to Nate once more before launching into another conversation.

I sighed quietly, resting my head in my hand.

'Sure, one day' he said...in Shane language that meant 'I wish you didn't have to...'

* * *

I finally got invited back to one of their concerts. Everything was normal, just the same as it usually is. There was no awkwardness between me and Shane. He, nor Nate nor Jason mentioned his mystery girl since that day at my house.

I sat around backstage, wondering if any of the girls that kept passing was Shane's girl. But I decided against it, thinking she was probably on a movie set right now or something.

I sat there quietly like I normally did at one of their concerts, just watching everyone bustling around. The boys were currently in their dressing room getting last minute fixes. I could hear the cheers from inside the theater, girls screaming, chanting for Connect 3.

Nate and Jason emerged from around the corner, both with guitars in hand.

"Good luck guys." I told them this every single time before they went on. Nate and Jason both smiled at me and thanked me then started towards their platform. It was then I noticed the absence of the third member, "Where's Shane?" I called to them before they left.

"Fixing his hair." Nate called back rolling his eyes and I smirked. Nate grinned back at me and then disappeared around the corner.

I shifted in my seat and looked around back stage. I turned my head to the side and my breath caught in my chest. It seemed like time had slowed down as I just watched Shane rush out of the dressing room and towards me. His tight fitting jeans and shirt just fit so snug on him. I could practically see every muscle in his body as he moved. As he got closer to me, he looked at me and smiled. His perfectly white teeth glittered from the stage lights shining through the side of the curtains. His hair swept across his face in just the right ways that accentuated every one of his features. He shot a wink at me as he passed me, grabbed his mic and disappeared in the same direction Nate and Jason had gone.

I let out a breath. It really truly, wasn't fair. Despite what he may say, that boy was perfection in human form. Everything about him was perfect. His looks, his body, his voice, his hair, even his personality. He was exactly the type of flawless I wish I could be. The type of flawless his girlfriend is probably too.

I heard the audience mulitply their screams by at least a hundred times when the opening notes of Nate and Jason's guitars sounded. It was one of the songs where Shane sung first and his beautiful voice rang crystal clear through the speakers.

I got out of my seat and walked over to a position where I could see them on stage. They were all having the best time of their lives, like they always did on stage, but I was only focused on Shane.

I was only focused on Shane throughout the whole concert. The way he moved, the way he danced, the way he sang. I loved it all. I was torturing myself, really, but I couldn't help it. He was just too captivating.

Then, as they started to play one of their love ballads and I watched Shane pour his heart out into what he was singing, I realized something. Whoever this girl was, really made him happy. And she must be special to have Shane sing like that. Of course, I would still be bitter that she got him and not me but I would have to learn to deal with it.

All I know is that she better love him the way that I did. He deserved that. She better hold him tight and give him every ounce of love that she has in her. And she better not take it for granted. For she's the one who gets to look into those beautiful brown eyes and have those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her with love and adoration. For I would never get that.

* * *

One night, a few nights after that concert, I took my own car instead of driving with them in their limo. I just really couldn't take it anymore. I even left the concert early. I told the backstage men to tell the Connect 3 boys I wasn't feeling well and I went home. Which wasn't totally a lie. I literally did feel sick watching Shane. He was just so unbelievably gorgeous that my heart couldn't take it anymore.

So I got in my car and drove home. Luckily where they were performing was only a half an hour away from my hometown so I didn't have to travel that far.

For the first fifteen minutes I let my thoughts rage inside my head. But when they were constantly about Shane, tears started to prick my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on the radio and instant relief filled my body. I listened to song after song, each one cheering me more up in the process.

But when I was not five minutes away from my house, 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift started playing through the speakers. I normally loved this song and would dance around to it but by the time the first chorus rolled around I was already in tears as I sang along.

"_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me...you belong with me." _

I sang - and cried- along with the rest of the song, gripping the steering wheel as hard as I could. I eventually pulled over two blocks away from my house because the tears has clouded my vision. I put the car in park and just leaned over the steering wheel and cried. I barely even noticed that the song was over and changed into something different.

Once I composed myself, I took a breathe and continued the rest of the way home, shutting off the radio. I pulled into the driveway, turned the car off and just sat there for a good minute or two. I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window and stared into the night sky. It was dark and starless, except for one little dot right in the center of the sky.

I sniffled and whispered to myself, "Starlight, star bright, the first star I shall see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I seek tonight." I closed my eyes and stupidly wished for the one thing that would never be mine. I pictured his smiling face in my mind and I had to force back tears again. I took the keys out of the ignition and pushed open the car door. I slammed it closed, mostly frustrated with myself and made my way towards the house.

I entered and heard the TV going from the living room. I thought maybe I could sneak past it but to no avail.

"Mitchie, honey is that you?" My mother called from inside.

"Yeah Mom, its me." I called back, trying not to sound like I had been crying.

"I thought you would still be at the concert. Did something happen?"

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. No. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"No Mom, I'm just not feeling too well."

"Are you alright?" Her concerned voice called.

"I'll be fine." I responded. "I'm just going to be upstairs."

"Okay." She replied. "Feel better sweetie. Goodnight." "Goodnight." My father's voice joined her in the last goodnight.

"Night." I called back and trudged upstairs to my room. I closed the door and threw my keys and my bag on the vanity. I looked at the poster hanging on the wall and my lip started quivering. I wanted to tear that poster off the wall but I couldn't bring myself to do it and just collapsed on my bed. I buried my face in comforter and just stayed there for what seemed like hours.

Then instead of feeling better, I felt worse. So I got up and did the only thing that might make me feel better. I grabbed my guitar and started playing around.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the drops on my hands. I looked down at mt guitar and a few more fell and landed on the wooden instrument.

But I kept playing and kept singing, _"Until you're mine I have to find a way to fill this whole inside I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine." _I took a few shuddering breaths and tried to keep singing but I couldn't. Tears kept pouring out of my eyes and landing on my guitar.

Why?! I yelled at myself as I angrily slapped the body of the guitar. Why must I cry over him? Why was I cursed of falling in love with someone who would never love me back? Why did it have to happen to me. Why? Why?

I kept repeating that three letter word in my head as I laid down on my bed, laying my guitar down beside me. My tears eventually stopped but I could feel the tear stains on my cheeks. I could taste the saltiness on my tongue. I closed my eyes to rest them and took slow deep breaths.

My eyes suddenly snapped open when I heard a knock at my door. I thought it was my parents so I closed my eyes, rolled onto my side and told them to go away.

"Mitch?" That male voice, however, was not my father's. I lifted my head to look at the time. The concert was well over by now, but why was he here?

I sat up and wiped furiously at my eyes. He would not see me like this. Just as I was about to get up to go check my appearance in the mirror, he knocked again and the door slowly opened. I froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Shane peeked in through the door and he looked at me. I, like always, plastered my fake smile on my face.

He usually didn't notice but this time, he saw right past it. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Mitchie, were you crying?"

I opened my mouth to deny it but how could I deny it? I could feel my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I've been doing. I know the tear stains are still on my cheeks. There was really no way to lie to him.

His face immediately grew concerned and he walked closer to me. "Mitchie what's the matter?"

I let out a breath and shook my head. "Nothing Shane, don't worry about it."

He furrowed his brow. "Mitch, you've obviously been crying your eyes out you can't stand there and tell me that nothing is wrong. And you left the concert early, you never do that. Something's bugging you."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him. I thought, at first, having him there would make it better. But no, it didn't do a damn thing. It made it ten times worse. He was being so sweet and caring and that's exactly what I loved about him. Why couldn't he just leave me to drown in my own self misery?

I felt Shane's hand rest on my shoulder and I knew he was trying to get me to look at him. There was no way I was doing that. I would burst into tears again just looking at his beautiful face. The tears were threatening to fall even now when he was just touching my shoulder.

"Mitchie," His voice was pleading, "Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head and closed my eyes tighter.

"Mitchie please." He practically begged. "I know something's wrong. I'm your friend, I want to help."

My eyes snapped open and I whirled around to face him. "You're my friend? You're my friend?!" I cried. I was hysterical and crazy I knew that but at the time, I really couldn't help it. Shane's eyes widened in surprise and looked taken aback.

"If you're my friend why is it that you'll tell some interview lady about your secret crush but not me!" I pretended not to notice Shane's eyes widened even further. "And you'll tell Nate and Jason who she is but not me. Do you not want me to know? Am I not good enough to know who she is? I'm sure they've met her! Why can't I meet her? Why are you so damn persistent about me not knowing who she is!" I exclaimed, tears once again cascading down my cheeks.

Shane stared at me, in what looked like embarrassment and shyness. Shane took a few breaths and stared at the ground as if he was thinking something over. I just stared at him, breathing heavily.

"You really want to know who she is?" SHane asked quietly.

"YES!" I cried. Even though part of me was screaming 'No!'

Shane looked up at me and locked his eyes on mine. "You know her." He said quietly.

I froze. "What?"

Suddenly Shane looked nervous but his eyes never left mine. "You've met her. You've actually known her for almost eighteen years."

Looking back at it now, that was a total 'duh' moment for me but I was totally flustered, I didn't understand at all.

"What?" I repeated.

Shane took a step closer and gently took my hands. I felt my heart rate spike and the stupid butterflies appeared again.

"I've known her for two years." He continued, lifting one of his hands to wipe my tears away. "I met her at Camp Rock." His other hand left mine and cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears. "I wrote a song for her." He leaned in closer to me so his lips were right near my ear and his velvety smooth voice rang in my ear, _"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside me. I need to find you. I gotta find you." _His voice

trailed off and all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

It finally hit me what he meant. Who his girl was. It was me.

Was he serious?

I could still feel his hot breath against the side of my face and then he pulled back to look in my eyes. I stared at him blankly, not really sure what to think. I had just spent all night crying about him and here he was standing right in front of me, telling me that I'm the girl.

I didn't know what he was thinking. But I soon guessed that it was that I still didn't know who it was. He gave me a small smile, as if not really sure how I would take it. "Its you Mitch." He finally said and brought his hand up to brush a stray piece of my hair behind my ears. "It's always been you."

A million things crossed through my mind, and must have crossed my face as well but I didn't give Shane time to register what any of it meant because the next thing I knew I had my arms tightly wrapped around Shane's neck. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck and felt his strong arms wrap tightly around my waist.

I didn't think anymore tears could fall but tears of joy and relief spilled out of my eyes and onto the skin on Shane's neck. Not that I think he cared, or even if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

We held each other for a long time. It was at least ten minutes before I pulled away from him to look at him. He was smiling down at me and for once I didn't feel any pain with it. That gorgeous smile was for me. I couldn't help but smile back and it was a real smile this time.

I rested my forehead against his, still not believe that this was real. I closed my eyes to relish in the feeling of having Shane this close to me and know that he wanted to be this close to me too. I was so overcome by feelings that it took me a few seconds to feel Shane's hot breath against my mouth. I opened my eyes, moving my head unintentionally towards him and our lips brushed. I felt a spark rush through my entire body from my head to my toes. I guess Shane must have felt it too because a smile unlike any other I had seen on him before lit his face and he leaned down to softly press his lips against mine.

Kissing Shane was everything I imagined it to be and more. It was short but sweet. Everything a first kiss should have been. my first kiss ever had been with Shane Gray the boy I had been pining over for more than a year and a half. I grinned at the thought and opened my eyes to meet his. His beautiful brown eyes sparkled with happiness and love. He placed his hand on the side of my face, gently caressing the skin on my cheek with his thumb. He then pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I hummed contently and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

I've got you Shane Gray, and I will never let you go.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I'm just about falling asleep here so if the ending sucked, that's why. I hope you review anyway!**_


End file.
